Only Valentine's Day
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: It was only Valentine's Day, not a big occassion that something so important should be said on. EyesKanone, slight AyumuKousuke. R&R!


It's imposible for me _not_ to write a Spiral V-Day fic (or, 'ha-ha you're single day', as SoulSeeker put it). Anyway, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Valentine's Day. How absurd."_ Eyes Rutherford thought as he leafed through the masses of candy and love letters he had recieved from his adoring fans. The flowers were already making excellent fertilizer for the ground below his window. He only hoped that the last flying vase hadn't hit someone in the head, though only because he didn't want a lawsuit. V-Day made Eyes about as bitter as it made lovers happy. A day to buy expensive stuffed animlas (already in the furnace), even more expensive chocolates, and ridiuclously over-priced flowers. Honestly, how much could one person charge for something that came out of the ground?

Sighing, he decided to simply throw the letters and chocolates away, save for some of the rather expensive boxes. He despised chocolate, Kanone had once told him it made his mouth taste horrible (cough-Chocolate-cough), but could give it to Rio or Kousuke, both of which he knew loved chocolate. The letters, of course, were prime candidates for the trashcan, and he was just about to deal with them accordingly when a neat, white envelope caught his eye. It wasn't gaudy or standoff-ish like the rest, and it didn't carry some horrible perfume that made him sneeze. Intrigued, he picked it up, and saw that it had no return address or even a name. This was as suprising as it was suspicious, and Eyes couldn't deny the tiny bit of hope swelling up in him.

Ever since that day, almost a year ago, Kanone had been out of touch. He hadn't tried to call or send a letter, and he certainly hadn't been by to visit. Eyes just ignored the pang of lonliness he felt everytime he saw a purple iris or a stray cat rubbing up against his leg. So many things reminded him of Kanone, and this letter had given him hope that maybe Kanone was finally trying to get in touch with him, and on Valentine's Day nonetheless. Eyes knew Kanone would have only sent him something on this day for one reason, but he also knew he couldn't get his hopes up that Kanone wanted to be with him again. It would be too devestating if he found out that it was just a fluke, and Kanone was only checking up on him. Whatever the reason was, Eyes was sure his childhood friend was the one that had sent this simple, nondescript letter.

It wasn't often when the leader of a group like the Blade Children was wrong. And even less likely when it concerned such important matters as this. Still, as blue orbs scanned the letter, it seemed that the nearly-impossible had happened; Eyes was wrong. The letter wasn't Kanone asking to be with him again, it wasn't asking how he was or what he'd been up to. In fact, the letter wasn't even from the golden-eyed Blade Child. It was just like the rest, written by some obssessed fan, though this one had been smart. She had at least tricked him into opening it up, but once he saw the loopy, cursive handwriting that so many women wrote with (nothing at all like Kanone's), he knew it was just another letter to join the rest in the great throwing away of mail ritual he held nearly every day.

Completely discouraged from even giving the others a glance, Eyes knocked the large stack of mail into the trashcan nearby with one fell swoop. He sat at his piano, looking over the keys that he knew so well, inside and out. He had never given much thought or placed much importance on his playing. He supposed that was why people always said that though the playing was good (just this side of perfect, actually), it seemed empty and soulless. Ironically enough, those same people were saying that while buying his cd. Kanone, of course, had never said a single thing negative with his playing, though he really had no place to criticize since he could barely cough out 'chopsticks'. He had always encouraged Eyes to do his best, and even kept silent when Kiyotaka came to help the prodigy with his playing. That had all ended when Eyes finally followed Kiyotaka away from Kanone, but all the while, his then-current boyfriend said not a word.

A pale finger lightly plucked at the keys, absent-mindedly. He was in no mood for playing, but then again, when was he? He could agree with the emotionless aspect of his playing seeing as how he put forth no emotion for anything. Even Kanone had only seem him smile once, and he was the one most important to Eyes; the one Eyes could trust with anything and everything. A sad smile forced its way onto his lips when he remembered that one time he had smiled a truly happy smile at Kanone. It was after his first concert (a huge sucess, of course) and he had gone back to his trailer to find Kanone there. He could picture the moment perfectly in his mind, every scent, sound, and sight to accompany the relaxed mood Kanone had worked so hard to set.

_Flashback _

_The last notes sounded through the perfect silence of the concert hall where Eyes had just finished his first concert as a signed pianist. He had played for small groups of people before, but never for a crowd this size. Despite the expected nervousness, he was as calm and emotionless as ever as he played through the seven songs, flawlessly. He never once missed a note or fumbled around, never hesitated, and the entire thing had been a complete sucess, to say the least. He stood to thousands of hands clapping, congratulating him on his spectacular performance. A few roses and boxes of chocolate along with some teddy bears were thrown on stage by the adoring fans of the relatively-unknown boy. He cast only one glance out to the audience and down to the items they had hurled onto the stage before turning and heading back behind the curtain and out of their sight._

_Backstage, Eyes walked past his excited producer, claiming how she knew that there was no mistake in signing him and that he would be a well-known idol, adored by many, sooner than he knew it. He muttered a quiet 'thanks' to her, not wanting to seem too rude, and headed straight back to his trailer where he knew Kanone would be waiting for him. He didn't know what the older one had planned, but told him as soon as he was done to come back and he would give him a suprise. The two were too young for that to mean anything too perverted (at least, Eyes hoped they were), and knew that his trailer wasn't the place to have sex anyway. Kanone wanted his first time to be special, if only for Eyes' sake, and this wasn't the place nor the time for that to happen. This in mind, he wondered what else his boyfriend could have up his sleeve._

_A small gasp was heard as Eyes' breath caught in his throat when he walked through the door from the loud, bright, almost annoyingly harsh outside world to a completely different place inside his trailer. Kanone had certainly worked his ass off to make the inside of the little box comfortable enough to melt all of Eyes' concerns and worries away. The lights had been turned off and all that illuminated the scene were several small, nicely scented candles placed strategically around the room. They smelled of honey, vanilla, and apple, all sitting in small, translucent, red holders. All around the floor, red, white, and pink rose petals were scattered, thier scent mixing nicely with that of the candles and whatever Kanone had put on. Of course, besides the petals on the floor, there were several vases of the same flower along with lilies (Eyes' personal favorite flower) and gardenias (Kanone's favorite) placed around the room. There was a soft melody playing in the background that Eyes hadn't even noticed at first, but it added to the perfection of the scene nonetheless._

_Kanone drew him in with a sweet smile meant only for his eyes. The silver-haired boy slowly advanced foward, softly crunching rose petals under his boots, until he stood mere inches away from his boyfriend. Olive eyes lit up as the smile widened and Kanone finally spoke, "You were wonderful." he whispered, not daring to talk any louder for fear of ruining the mood._

_"Thank you." Eyes replied, being much more polite to Kanone then anyone else on this earth, naturally. It was a well-known fact, at least to Eyes, that Kanone valued respect and manners above many other things, so he tried to demonstrate those attributes as much as possible around him._

_To emphasize this trait, Kanone smiled, approvingly, "Such a sweet boy." he commented, cupping Eyes' cheek. A small blush covered the cheek he was holding, making the brunette chuckle a little at the boy's innocence. Even though Eyes was completely aware of their fate, their destiny, he didn't take it too hard and even though he was quiet and secluded to most, he would always open up around Kanone. _

_Just as Eyes was about to ask Kanone what he had planned for the two of them, Kanone bent down to capture his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Small arms slowly rose to wrap around Kanone's neck and pull him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Slowly, Kanone pulled away, eliciting the smallest whimper from the breathless boy in front of him. One last, chaste kiss was placed upon those perfect lips before Kanone spoke again, "I love you."_

_Azure eyes snapped open to look up at his boyfriend, mouth slightly agape at the words that had just been uttered. Kanone had yet, to this day, to tell Eyes he loved him. It was almost a given the way he felt, but there was always doubt in Eyes' mind. Kanone was so open with his feelings, at least around Eyes, and yet he had never even hinted towards loving the boy. Besides the kisses and murmurs of how beautiful and wonderful he was, but never the actual words. _

_Eyes then realized that he had yet to respond to Kanone's declaration of love. Yet, when he opened his mouth to say 'I love you, too', he couldn't find his voice. His throat had become dry and he was suddenly nervous. He had just been on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans, every eye in the place was on him, and yet he had remained completely cool. Now, though, when he went to tell his boyfriend he loved him, he froze up. It made no sense, but he knew he had to do _something_ to show Kanone how he felt._

_Then it came, as natural as playing the piano had become for him. Something this unusual for the silver-haired Blade Child shouldn't have felt so right and normal, but as a small smile spread over Eyes' lips, he couldn't have felt more at peace. Perhaps it was just because as he smiled up at Kanone, the brunette returned it (not that his own had ever left his face), and pulled Eyes into a hug. He understood that for someone as cut off from their emotions as Eyes was, saying 'I love you' was practically taboo. Certainly nothing to be said on any occasion as consistant as this one. No, for Eyes to say 'I love you', the event would have to be much more than just a simple holiday. Finaly, after what felt like an eternity, Eyes spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day." he said, looking up at Kanone once again. The smile had left his lips, but it still remained in his vibrant, blue orbs._

_Kanone chuckled again, leaning down to place a soft kiss on even softer lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, dear." _

_End Flashback_

Eyes had never once told Kanone that he loved him, but it didn't matter anymore. Not too long after that night, the two had split up due to Kiyotaka-influenced reasons. Now, they were far from telling each other 'I love you'. He regretted it now, and could only imagine that things might have gone differently if he had been more expressive with his feelings back then. A sigh escaped the pianists lips as he stood and turned...runing right into Ayumu. He glared at the intruder, "What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyance very evident through his accent.

"Dinner." Kousuke answered for him, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "Remember?"

Eyes cursed the redhead under his breath. Kousuke had called him at some un-godly hour of the morning to ask him if he would let him and Ayumu use his apartment for dinner and lord knows what else. Eyes had agreed (mostly out of irritation and the desire to get Kousuke off the phone) as long as they stayed out of his bedroom. He grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes on, "Clean up after whatever you do." he told them, and proceeded to exit the apartment.

Kousuke grinned, turning to Ayumu as the brunette caught his lips in a passionate kiss, "So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked, turning towards the kitchen.

His arm was caught by one of the redhead's hands and was pulled back close to his lover, "You." came the one-worded response. Ayumu chuckled and began kissing Kousuke again, leading him to the couch, mindful of Eyes' warnings not to go into his bedroom. Pushing the Blade Child down first, Ayumu crawled on top of him and muttered a quick 'Happy Valentine's Day' before capturing Kousuke's lips in yet another kiss, this one leading to bigger and much better things.

"Mr. Rutherford?" the receptionist at the desk of the hotel Eyes was currently staying out called to him. Eyes gave her a passing glance as if to ask what she wanted with him on a day like this. He only hoped it wasn't a date, "A message for you."

"I don't want it." he replied, considering the mail (probably another love letter from his 'biggest fan') dealt with.

"He said you'd want this!" she called, stopping the Blade Child in his tracks. It wasn't uncommon for him to get fanmail and love letters from men; they were almost as regular as the women, but something about the message that was relayed seemed too much like...

_"No."_ Eyes told himself. He wouldn't dare to get his hopes up again, but went to check the message out anyway. He would be damned if he would miss out on a chance to see Kanone because he was being stubborn. Taking the slip of paper that held his note, he unfolded it, scanning the two, simple sentences that lie written there.

**_Meet me in an hour. You know where. _**

Eyes thought about it for only a second. His hopes weren't dashed this time as he knew exactly who had written this message: Kanone. An hour would be cutting it close, but he was sure that Kanone would wait a few minutes for him. He folded the note back up, sticking it in his pocket and heading out the lobby doors to the only place that came to mind.

40 minutes later, Eyes was on the other side of town in front of a building he would barely recall if it hadn't been for that night many years ago. He walked into the concert hall he had first played his piano in for his adoring fans, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned slightly, he couldn't have misinterpreted the note, could he? Was it just because he had had that memory that this was the first place that came to mind? Then, he had another, horrible thought. The note said 'meet me in an hour', but when exactly had the note been delivered? Eyes mentally kicked himself for not thinking to ask and sighed, turning around, dejectedly, to go back home.

As he raised his head to look where he was walking, he saw a golden-eyed boy standing at the entrance of the main area that held the stage and most of the seating. Blue eyes widened slightly as Kanone headed down towards him, smiling the entire time. He finally reached the still-slightly-stunned Blade Child, and silently wrapped him in a hug. Snapping out of his daze, Eyes half-heartedly returned the hug, unsure of why Kanone chose this day to return to him. Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but he hadn't heard anything from him on Christmas or New Year's, not even his birthday in September. It didn't make much sense to him, but that was Kanone in a nutshell. Eyes did know one thing, though, "I love you."

The words slipped out of his mouth, almost unconsciously. He had Kanone back, and he wasn't letting anything take him away again, especially not his own foolishness. It was only Valentine's Day, not a big occassion that something so important should be said on. It was so much more than just a holiday to Eyes, though, at least now it was. Today would always be the day Kanone returned to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not as much KousukeAyumu as I would have liked, but I guess it was better than nothing. Besides, I needed some way to get Eyes out of his room! Well, I hope it was good. I know it wasn't anything too special or shocking, but I felt it was a little necessary/expected, so here it is. Review, please!

Ayumu: Wait a minute...

Kousuke: Yeah, what the hell?

Kanone: What is your problem now?

Kousuke: We got, like, 3 lines of fic!

Me: Like hell, it was at least 10!

Kanone: 9 1/2, actually.

Me: Whose side are you on?

Kanone: Do I have to answer that?

Ayumu: Actually, I was asking about me being on top.

Kousuke: Huh? (looks back over fic). Oh, what the _hell_? Do you hate me?

Me: Do I have to answer that?


End file.
